


Undress

by gonedaddygone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonedaddygone/pseuds/gonedaddygone
Summary: ❝𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜? ❞❝𝙵𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝙸 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎. ❞{𝕄𝕠𝕕𝕖𝕣𝕟 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕣 𝔸𝕌}♡[𝕊𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕣: 𝕄𝕚𝕜𝕒𝕤𝕒][ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕚𝕡𝕡𝕖𝕣: ℍ𝕒𝕟𝕛𝕚][ℝ𝕖𝕔𝕖𝕡𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕚𝕤𝕥: 𝕐𝕞𝕚𝕣][𝔹𝕠𝕤𝕤: ℍ𝕚𝕤𝕥𝕠𝕣𝕚𝕒][ℙ𝕣𝕠𝕗𝕖𝕤𝕤𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕒𝕝 𝕓𝕒𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕒: 𝔸𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕖][𝔻𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕘𝕚𝕣𝕝: 𝕊𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕒][𝔹𝕠𝕩𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕞𝕡: 𝔼𝕣𝕖𝕟][ℙ𝕒𝕤𝕥 𝕓𝕠𝕩𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕔𝕙𝕒𝕞𝕡: 𝕃𝕖𝕧𝕚][ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕝𝕖𝕘𝕖 𝕤𝕥𝕦𝕕𝕖𝕟𝕥: 𝔸𝕣𝕞𝕚𝕟][𝔻𝕖𝕝𝕚𝕧𝕖𝕣𝕪 𝕓𝕠𝕪: ℂ𝕠𝕟𝕟𝕚𝕖]
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Hange Zoë/Levi, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Mikasa bit her lips as she counted her cash from the clearly a virgin customer.

"Mhhm, looks like your about twenty short, cherry boy."

She smirked as she rolled back her shoulders and folded her arms over her slightly exposed pale chest.

"I don't think I need to remind you who I am or what I can do..or who my boss is, or what company I work with baby." Mikasa dead panned and looked at the customer with her cold eyes of no fear. "Pay up."

"UH! I...I.."

The customer began to panic as he searched for his wallet that was in his front pocket, he would have saw it if he wasn't panicking so hard.

Mikasa walked over slowly like, a lion stalking his pray.

"Let me help you baby..."

She reached into his pocket with her agile hand, and slowly, while never breaking eye contact with the customer pulled it out in front of him. She smiled and waved it slowly, he reached for it, but he was to slow and Mikasa moved it before he could take it. She shook her finger, pulled out her twenty closed it and promptly pulled on the pocket forcing his body closer to her's and slide it back in she opened her glistening inviting lips to whisper.

"Don't try that ever again, or what I'll do to you won't be as sexy."

She walked out slowly, with the sexy enticing swing of hips. Once she was outside of the smelly, dirty apartment of her last customer. She put on her clothes, with a deep sigh she called Hanji to check in, to announce that she was done and safe. There wasn't really any fear that she would ever be in danger, this company was not like the others.

A few rings before

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH aHAHAHA ahh ahh hahA I HAVE DONE IT!"

Mikasa gave her boss that she was very close to, a very audible sigh of annoyance.

"OooooOOhhhh MikasA! You will never believe what I have done!"

A sigh escapes an impatience Mikasa once again.

"Oh really boss?"

"oOOOhh its so good! SO first I..oh wait...what time is it?"

After shuffling through things for about five seconds she found her old clock watch to check the time.

"Ohh, you just got off huh?"

"Yeah."

"So-" Miksasa's boss coed. "how was he?"

Mikasa felt her eyes fall to a slant and her mouth form a smirk.

"Boss. You should know, you were in the game long enough to know all the types there is to expect at our job."

A deep laugh escaped Hanji's throat.

"He sounded like a little bitch on the phone. According to Ymir. So I think I know just how he was in person."

"Oh dear boss, so mean." Another chuckle and Mikasa was began to walk toward the exit.

"So you comin' back or what?"

"Yep, did Annie bring by my lunch yet?"

Hanji leaned back to look down the hallway

"Yep she's just waiting for you down by Historia and Ymir. SO back to what I was telling you!"

**A VERY LONG CAR RIDE THAT MIKASA SPACED OUT ON**

"I'm back!" The beauty yelled as she entered the top floor of the building.

"Ah, look at the big shot, finally deciding to join us. Right Historia?"

Ymir said with a little bit of sting to poke at Mikasa.

"She is a popular one."

Historia looked up from her paper work for a second flashed a smile and a wink to Mikasa.

"Glad you're back, come and eat Annie just went to the bathroom."

Mikasa settled into her seat, began to look at the Mexican food that was in front of her.

"He forgot to give me another twenty."

Everyone looked up to see what she would say next, Ymir broke the silence.

"Aaaaand?"

"I called him cherry boy. And uh, helped him to find it."

Silence. And then, booming laughter from the ladies, even Hanji, who could hear from the other room was holding her stomach. She came in laughing, holding her sides.

"That's my line!"

"She's right Mikasa that _was_ her line."

Annie called from the hallway as she began to come in.

"You put emphasize on the, was, though."

"I did, I am taking both sides you see."

"Take the side of your best friend not your best friends boss."

Annie rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Don't be so jealous, Mikasa."

"How's Armin?"

Mikasa retored, for she knew Annie would give if she jabbed at her elusive boyfriend.

"He is fine Mikasa."

Annie defended.

"You will meet him when you meet him."

"I'm your best friend why can't I meet him?"

"He has a very busy schedule...with whatever he does."

Mikasa stared at her and rolled her eyes, she decided to let it go; for now.

Historia moved to sit at the end of Ymir's knee but Ymir, and her grabby hands moved her farther up to her, _closer_ to her; and gave her a small peck on the neck with her hands on her waist. Mikasa looked fondly at the loving couple and put her soft hair into her agile fingers.

"The girls miss you, you know."

Annie muttered into her food as she began to nibble her food.

"The older girls or the new one's?"

Mikasa retorted not looking up from _her_ food.

"Both."

"Wait, by 'older girls' you're talking about the girls you both danced with when you were kids?" The voice belonged to Ymir as she was stuffing her face.

"Yep, the new one's are the girls miss teacher over here takes care off at the old studio."

Mikasa looked up smiling lazily as she gazed at Annie.

"Its pretty interesting how you did a complete 180 from ballet to being a stripper, Mika." The boss herself decided to join in.

"Hey, it makes me more money."

**PRING PRING**

"Ahhh, come ooooon." Ymir moaned.

**PRING PRING**

"Do I have to?"

**PRING PRING**

"Yes."

**PRING PRING**

"Ohhhh goddamit!" Ymir exclaimed as she went to answer the phone, "I stay on the phone all day never leave my post and all I ask for is to not be called during lunch I mean the **nerve**."

**PRING PRING**

"OK, WHAT, YOU'VE REACHED A VERY PISSED OF AGENT OF THE KYOJIN GIRLS SERVICE WHAT IS IT!"

"Ooooo she is fired **up**." Hanji stated holding back a giggle.

"Its so hot when she is like this."

Historia slantered her eyes and gave a grin in Ymir's direction.  
Mikasa rolled her chilling eyes, and went back to eating.

"You really should come back and see the girls. They really miss you,"

"Yeah?" Mikasa said glaring out the window. "Yeah, maybe."

Annie rolled her eyes and exhaled. The blonde opened mouth to be interrupted by Ymir staring at them with the most dead eyed expression ever.

"Yeah."

Ymir moved to pinch her thumb and pointer finger on the top bridge of her nose.

"Yeah, I'll see what i can do, but I think i got one ready on that day."

Some instinctive talking on the other end, and to which Ymir responded.

"Alright alright I heard you. Yeah, I will get back to you about it. Yes. Yes I have your info, now if you don't mind me I'm going back to lunch, bye."

Everyone watched as Ymir slammed the phone down, the silence made it quite dramatic.

"We got another request, but there was a special request."

"A special request?" Hanji asked amused.

"Yeah, they asked for someone a bit older than the rest of our girls. 'Like a veteran, or something' is what he said."

"Hmmm."

Hanji put her finger to her mouth and pouted it slightly. Ymir moved to get some papers from her desk. She took out a small folder and threw it on the table for them to look through.

"The guy, his name is Eren Jeager, he has been on the waiting list for a while. His records are clean his occupation is a boxer; but here's the kicker, he doesn't want the show specifically for him."

Mikasa was already looking through the stuff about him, 6′0, 200 pounds.

"Then who for?" she said while she was still into his folder.

"His coach, says he wants to repay him for all that he has done, taking him to the 'next level and all'. He requested someone older for his coach, Levi Ackerman."

"Does he have a file?" Annie asked. The rest of the girls snorted.

"He doesn't need one. The guy is a legend. There is nothing fans of his don't know, he went to college, while he was in college he tried boxing and it worked out in his favor. He comes from the slums and has admitted to have done crime but never getting caught for it, haven't heard much about the Jeager guy however, must be new." Hanji said as she peered over his file.

"Well, Hanji, you're our oldest member-"

"I don't dance anymore." Hanji stated blankly.

"But it is Levi Ackerman himself." Mikasa uttered. "You can meet him entertain him and maybe even have a nice conversation about how to properly take out a man with minimal effort."

"Hmmmm, its tempting, its tempting."

"Great, I will put you and Mikasa both down for the session then."

"Why me?"

"Because, Mikasa, his only thing he said when I asked what type of girls he prefers he said 'just gimme someone who is good at their job'. And since you are our best, you should go."

"How about if you go I go Mikasa?" Hanji said with a sincere smile on her face. "Deal?"

Mikasa looked down at the photo. _He is kinda cute_.

"Ok, deal."

"Good, I will make the arrangements after lunch."


	2. Boys

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Jab_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Jab_

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Jab_

_Now slide to left~_

_"_ Eren!"

"Huh?"

**Whop**

"I suppose...I deserved that..."

"Damn right you do."

Eren feel down from the punch, that in all honesty he should have been expecting. Who calls out someone's name like that in practice without intent to harm? No one, that's who.

"Pay attention. Don't let your mind wander, Eren, we've talked about this."

"Yeah yeah. Sorry." With that the ocean eyed German boy grumbled as he got up.

"Alright. In position."

"Sir yes sir!"

Day in and day out. The coach laid the boy a new one. He was good, but not good enough were his cockiness wouldn't get in the way of his skill.

Levi Ackerman, that was the coach's name. He was even more skilled than Eren conceived he could ever hope to be. His history, his trophy's, his own freaking gym. It was all things Eren admired. Although he didn't always act it, he was quiet happy to have Levi as his coach. Eren was still in utter shock that he was his coach.

_What a punk like me do to ever deserve Levi Ackerman? I wanna repay his somehow. For all that he has done for me, for all that he continues to do for me._

These thoughts echoed through his head all day. And for quite some time now.

"Come on Eren you can take a break now."

"Yeah."

**_TIME PASSES_ **

"What kind of girls you like Levi?"

"None of your business."

" _He likes em tall!"_

"Cram it Erwin." Levi hissed.

" _And old just like him."_

"Erwin. I _will_ kick you ass."

"Try me shortie." Erwin emerged from the other side of the gym. He entered in a towel around his waist smiling. Clearly not afraid of Levi. _Or at least not taking the threat serious._

"I have kicked your ass so-"

"Wait how do you know that Erwin?"

"Me and my fellow veteran here have been friends for years. Expect me not to know it all?"

"Well, I..uh."

"You really scare this kid huh?"

"You know me."

Levi said with a smirk sipping his water from the bottle.

"Don't be afraid to talk back to me. Unlike this psycho over here _I_ can communicate."

Eren just looked over nervously at Levi and back to Erwin. Levi seemed to be happy. So he laughed along with.

"Alright shit head lets get back to work."

"Sir yes sir'"

**_Back at Eren's apartment_ **

_Tall and old like him. What the actual fucking shit does that mean? How does that help me at all?? How???_

"EREN!"

"WHAT ARMIN?!"

"COME HERE!"

"ARMIN ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"AS A HEART ATTACK!"

_Oh my god, I will strangle him._

"What is it?"

"Look!"

With a grumble and more theatrics the ocean eyed boy emerged from his bed. Reluctant to come into the living room to see Armin on the couch. Computer out and papers scattered. _I swear if he's about to ask me if his English lit paper is up to par._

Nope. It was much worse.

"Delete and burn those."

Yes. Those familiar eyes of cold silver, accompanied by his moms beautiful chocolate brown and his ocean. It was the old photos of Eren and his dad, some of all three of them. Armin met his dad. They were friends for so long; that he could remember the days they were a happy family.

"Come on Eren. These, these were, _the good times."_

"Yeah, sure."

"You're telling me you don't miss your dad?"

"I'm telling you to get those out of my face."

"Eren."

" _I'm not fucking around Armin."_

"Ok. Ok."

Eren rolled his eyes exasperated as he went to get something out of the fridge. _I don't have time to worry about my dad, I need to think of Levi._

"Hey Eren."

"What is it?"

"That milk is three days old."

" **PFHHHHH** "

Armin chuckled in his throat.

"Could have told me that before I drank it."

"How was I supposed to know you were gonna drink the bad milk?"

"How did you know to tell me it was bad?"

_That's what I thought._

"Ahhh. Armin, I need your opinion." ****

"On?"

"Strippers."

Armin stopped working and set his stuff down; slowly turning to Eren.

"Excuse me?"

"I plan to get coach Levi a stripper as a present."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Guy stuff. Maybe he will loosen up."

"Eren. I don't know about that..."

"God never mind."

"Ok ok hold on."

Eren stopped in his tracks when his best friend Armin pulled out a rather classy _yet somehow sleazy_ looking magazine with very beautiful woman on it.

"You know my girlfriend Annie?"

"The one I've never met and you won't let me met? Yeah sure."

Armin rolled his eyes at his best friends beggining statement.

"Well her best friend works here. Mikasa or something...I don't know the girls look good and they are apparently the safest organization for girls to go to."

"Your point Armin?"

"If you would please let me finish _Er-en._ My point is, I think Levi could appreciate a place like this. The girls know how to protect themselves, they have a good customer approval rating; and its completely run by these girls. Isn't that amazing?"

Eren took the pamphlet out of Armin's hands and skimmed through.

"Yeah yeah. I guess."

_These girls ain't that impressive. Mediocore. To tall. To muscular. To innocent. Blah blah blah blah bla-_

Eren had flipped to a girl, the looks to be someone shorter than he. Black hair with silvery eyes; _almost like Levi's._

Having of stopped making noise. Armin took notice. A faint smirk began to come on his face.

"What is it?"

The ocean eyed fighter made no noise, he only moved the magazine in front of Armin.

"Ah~ that's Annie's best friend. Mikasa Ackerman. Good taste. She's the best they got."

"I think-"

"You'll take my advice after all?"

"Yes."

"Good cause I applied for you weeks ago."

"You what?" His voice was calm, like a storm.

"Eren, I knew two things for sure. 1.) you're lonely. 2.) sooner or later your selfish ass was going to want to pay back Levi."

Eren only stared in confusion waiting for him to finish.

"Ugh. Ok. So I began to think. 'What would be something a lonely boy and rough coach might like'."

"Your first thought was strippers?"

" _No._ I thought maybe a baseball game or something father son like. But I discussed it with Annie-"

"And _her_ first thought was strippers?"

"Mmmm mmm more or less."

"Ok then." Eren began to open his mouth to say more, _but what more?_

Rubbing the top bridge of his nose with his fingers and giving it a pinch he walked back into the kitchen. To his dismay. As he had now gotten a better look. There was nothing much in there. Some chicken from a few nights ago. _Why didn't anyone eat this?_ Some beer. Condiments. And old take out...Eren didn't want to think how old. Exhaling in and out he looked at the front of his hands meant for fighting. They didn't seem that big or powerful in front of his face. They seemed like normal hands. _How do people know if someomes going to be a boxer? Is it the hands?_

 _"_ Eren stop daydreaming."

"You're not even talking."

"I was. But you weren't _listening."_

Another sigh.

"Ok, _what?"_

 _"_ I asked if you were gonna tell Levi and-"

"No it'll be a surprise." The German began to vibrate with excitement.

"It will be more memorable you know Armin?"

"Yeah, that's great Eren."

Armin flashed him a smile to return a small fraction of his enthusiasm.

"But I wasn't finished."

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"You need to call them to set up and stuff. Make sure your application went through and were excepted."

"Yeah what _is_ that about?"

"The girls there run a tight business. The girls there are either trained for fighting and do the job as a hobby. Some are girls who take their bad experiences and make new ones knowing they have power over themselves with the defense classes they need to take."

"Ah, that's actually kinda interesting."

"Yep and its all run by girls."

"Well, I'm sold. Maybe we can spar a bit after ha ha." Eren left the room chuckling.

" _Whatever you say Eren."_

"Come on nerd, lets go get something to eat."

"We are out of food after all." Armin added as he got his coat on.

**_So its decided._ **

He thought,

**_Strippers it is_ **


	3. Girls day in

_A calm morning with a beautiful girl spinning in a chair. She looks out the window of her high story apartment. Jet black hair in her fingers, she twirls it inbetween her thumb and pointer, her middle accompanying the other two fingers on the job. A calm scene with her making a face of contemplation. Interrupted by the phone._

"Mikasa, you off today?"

"Up until tonight. I have that ah, _party_ to go to. You know, the one with that cute boy?"

" _Oh yeah."_ Annie chuckled to herself, smirking.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Annie taughtend.

" _That._ That little, that little, laugh like you know something."

"I did, _nothing."_

"Bullshit."

"Do you have proof?"

"I-" She paused for a second, attempting to coming up with an argument.

"That's what I thought. I'm coming over later, like in two hours. That cool?"

"No. Its lukewarm."

"I hate you."

"Hope you do."

**_Click_ **

Mikasa smiled to herself.

"Ha, _Lukewarm."_

To pass the time, Mikasa started to get her things together for tonight.

"I need makeup...thumbing through her collection she called them out loud to an audience of herself.

"Mac, Kylie Jenner collection, Mary Kay...what am I fifty? Mmmm, a mix. A mix will do."

Mikasa choose, the Mac eyeshadow, Mary Kay eyeliner and mascara, and Kylie Jenner lip collection. They just make her lips, _pop._

Make up choose. Now an outfit.

"Black is sexiest...but the pink is so...aesthetic. Mmmm, black with pink embrosion? No, no not that."

Having a large collection of sexy lingerie had only one draw back. To many options.

"Ok, yellow is too tacky. Red is, _way_ to much...why the hell do I have a green one... Oh yeah, St Patrick's day." A quick toss of the ugly one, and she went back to her search.

"Ok ok. How about this black and red one?"

"That ones sexy."

" _fu_ **CK**!" The unexpected words of her bestfriend coming from the door, were enough to make her spaz, just a bit.

"You should have seen your face Mika!"

"How did you get in you, _ass._ " "Mika", threw the lingerie at Annie. Almost crying with laughter.

"Ok ok, settle down." Annie was almost about to cry and maybe even fall over.

"No!" She went to get her others to throw at her.

"Spare key! Spare key! _Spare key!_ " Yelling that didn't help.

"Get back here you jerk!"

They chased each other around the apartment. Through the kitchen, dodging around the counter top. Apples, bananas, water bottles, salt and pepper shakers flying through the air. Moving into the living room. Annie threw the magazines, Mikasa the remotes. For a moment, it was almost like they were kids again. Getting each other in trouble at the dance studio.   
  


_"Mikasa did it!"_   
  


_"I did no such thing!"_   
  


_"Yeah huh!"_   
  


_"You got proof?"_

_"Yeah!"_   
  


_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_   
  


_"Yeah?"_

_"Kmmpf, yeah!"_   
  


_"Hmmpf, yeah?"_

"That really got us in trouble didn't it Mika?"

"God, we had to stay after class to clean up for a month for that disruption."

"I stick by the fact we were slaves for a month."

"Hahahaha, ahh haha. I'll be sure to put that on my resume."

They both went into a laughing fit on the couch. Both to beat to get up and clean the mess.

"Speaking of..."

"Drop it Annie."

"Common-"

"No."

Annie sighed and looked at the TV, she could see their reflection. Both of them in strenuous positions, Mikasa's legs were up in the air against the wall. Annie, had her legs over the edge of the couch, but Mikasa's back was laying on her chest. They looked absolutely ridicoulus.

"You don't belong there."

"I heard you the first thousand times Annie."

"Well maybe you will start listening on my two thousandth time."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, sighing visibly exasperated.

"How about just a visit?"

Silence.

"So is that still just a maybe?"

"If you be quite I will say yes."

The silence returned.

"Deal."

"YES!" Annie triumphantly yelled.

"Oh shush." Mikasa elbowed her.

"You shush." Annie flicked her.

The fight would have no doubtably continued if there wasn't a knock at the door. Getting up as she groaned, Mikasa went to get the door. Looking through her peep hole, she saw a familiar face.

"Hey Sasha, where's Connie?"

"Well, he is _finally_ ready to do the delivery's on his own. I don't need to babysit him anymore."

"You make it out like he was a nuisance. I thought you liked him?"

Her face went a nice shade of red, not quite tomato, more, more like a sunset.

"Oh no! No! Not at all! It wasn't like that! He was just my underling! Just a coworker. Just someone to go around with in the van. Just-"

"I meant as a friend."  
"Oh...no I knew that."

"Ah huh."  
"Uhm, anyway. Here's your package. Bye!"   
"Bye Sasha."  
"Who was that?"  
"A sucker in love."  
"What?"

Mikasa chuckled.

"Nothing."  
"What's in the package?"  
"I think its my new crate of cute clothes."  
"Cool."   
"How you wanna spend the day?"  
"Movie binge?"

"Yassss. Lets."

Annie and Mikasa proceeded to binge watch. Bad movies, old movies, new movies, sad, comedy, romance. The works. Sitting on the coach and stuffing themselves with popcorn till they could pop. Enough soda to drown them in a pool. Only getting up to use the bathroom or to get more things to feast on. All in all, pretty good day.

"I think I should start getting ready."

The stripper announced after the end of the final installation of the _Physcho_ franchise.

"Yeah. I better get home. I think I'm gonna call Armin."

"Do that now before you go, I don't want you on your phone while driving."

"Yeah yeah okay, mom."

"Damn straight."

Both giggling to themselves as they went to do their perspective objectives. Mikasa, she got in the shower. Annie was on the line with Armin after a few rings.

"Hey babe."

"Hey dollface. What's up?"

"Nothing, just got done hanging out with Mikasa. I was wondering if you would like to come over?"

"Ah, that sounds lovely. I spent the whole day studying and checking social media to make sure Eren is still alive."

"Why would he not be alive?"

Armin grumbled.

"So the " _party"_ is today, right?"

"Right."

"So Eren thought it would be a good idea to spend the whole day with Levi. Then surprise him with the strippers tonight."

"Why is that bad?"

"You haven't met Eren, or for that matter Levi. If you ever met them, you'll understand."

Annie was gonna ask more, but she decided against it.

"Ok then. Mikasa is getting ready right now. Hanji has texted Mikasa at random times through out today about it. She seems kinda nervous."

"Really, what she say?"

"I think Mika left her phone. Hold on one sec."

"Ok I found it. Now to unlock. Ok, first text-"  
  
  


 **Boss** ✊  
  
  


**"So I was thinking, maybe I send someone else?**

_Why?_

**I'm just busy.**

_With?_

**Science stuff...**

_Bullshit_

**Not Bullshit.**

_Boss you're being totally unprofessional. We already called and told them you would be there._

**We can say I died.**

_How about no?_

**Fine. But I just been outta the game for so long, plus you know how I ramble.**

_We made a deal, remember?_

**Oh yeah.**

_Besides, you're still sexy! You will be just fine. You wanna borrow some of my lingerie?_

**No no. Its fine, I got my own. See you then.**

_See you then boss._

"And then the rest are just photos of her in different skimpy outfits. Mikasa prefers lingerie by the way."

"I was wondering what was up with that. Well everything looks to be in place. Thank you so much Annie for the help. And for not telling Mikasa we were behind it."

"Yeah yeah, no problem babe."

"See you tonight at your house?"

"Yes! Bring wine I'll make dinner."

"Can't wait!"

**_Click_ **

"Mika! I'm leaving!"

Mikasa emerged from her room in a towel.

"You don't have to yell. Bye, have fun." She said with a wink.

"You to." Annie left, with a wink back.


	4. Boys day out

The morning air brought a certain charm to it, the young boxing champ thought to himself. Eren usually had to get up early to train, however on the days he didn't have to go punch a sack of stuffing; he stayed in. Starting off any day required coffee, he preferred his black and with ever so little sugar. He never found a creamer he liked. They all tasted either to boring or to sweet. He looked at the time and shot Levi a text that read as follows.

 **Coach** 👿

_Hey, you up?_

_He damn better be._ Eren thought to himself, he did after all beg and pester him to let him treat him to a day out and a surprise.

 **Coach** 👿

_Hey, you up?_

**_Hey, you're up. And thats more impressive_ **

_Ha ha, very funny._

**_I know, I know. If I wasn't a boxer I would be a comedian._ **

_Met you in thirty minutes?_

**_Whatever, Jeager. Don't get lost._ **

_Ugh._ He took a sip of his bitter coffee and let it slide down his throat. Setting down his phone as he walked to the fridge. Luckily, they did go out and buy food. Or at least Armin did.

He got out eggs, some sandwich ham and cheese. He wasn't no chef, but he was decent enough. He grabbed the whisk after he cracked the delicate eggs. Tossing the shells in the garbage disposal. He whisked away as he thought about how exiting tonight would be. _Levi is gonna be so surprised!_ The thought of that was both charming and frightening. What a combo. Eren carefully poured some pounded egg into the fryer, sprinkling the cheese over it, carefully placing the meat. He let that sit as he made his favorite roommate coffee. Armin likes it sweet. So he added milk, creamer, and sugar. After he was done he went back to his egg concoction. Taking his time to finish that, adding toast to the toaster. Eren realised he needed to hurry. A little crispy, he decided, still good though. Quickly tossing it on a plate and cutting himself a portion to go on the toast. He ran out to Armin who was passed out on the couch, he placed his breakfast and his coffee down beside him.

"That'll do it." Eren spoke to no one but himself. Looking back one last time at his apartment, making sure he had everything. _Money, wallet, keys...nothing else. Good to go._

Levi sat in front of a coffee shop, an agitated look on his face. _Why is this brat always late?_ He rolled his eyes in frustration and looked out to the street.

There, he saw a very beautiful woman. She was tall, her legs were long. She had brown hair up in a pony tail. And, for whatever reason was wearing two pairs of glasses. One for seeing, and one that appeared to be goggles, like science goggles. He chuckled. What an ecentric lady. She was looking at a vast range of books. Her strong chin looking up as she studied which book to place in her posessetion next. Getting up on her tippy toes to reach a book on the impossibly tall top shelf. Levi got a good look at her body, her shirt lifted up just enough to see her midsection while her butt protruded out. She was something he just needed. He looked down to his left, then right. _Erens not in sight. He won't mind if I just chat a lady up a bit._ Levi made a stride over to the store the goddess was in. He opened the door and pretended to take interest in a book. All he could do was just watch her awhile. She looked up and saw him gawking. Confused, she smiled and waved; awakening his trance.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"Its the glasses isn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

She sighed. "These...damn things."

She muttered as she took them off, displaying them for him.

"No no...its just...older I get the less often I look at women. A beautiful woman, such as yourself must get this a lot."

"Actually...no," she began to chuckle "I'm not as beautiful as I used to be."

"If you're not as beautiful as you 'used to be' you must have had to be drop dead gorgeous when you were younger then." The comment made her cheeks light up.

"You're a real sweet talker."

"Not like I was when I was younger." He gave a rare, small smile, with a wink.

"Wanna sit?" Levi offered. She stopped and thought for a hot second.

"Sure, why not?"

The two old birds began to talk about all sorts of things. First, their names. He found out her name was Hanji. What music they liked. They both shared an estranged love for David Bowie. Where they were from. Levi from New York, although was not raised. Hanji from California, born and raised. The conversation switched from silly small talk to deep conversations about art, science, history (mostly science, however). He was so infatuated with such a jem of a woman. However, while he was having the time of his life. Eren was left to look for his missing coach who wasn't picking up his phone.

It had been at least an hour since Eren began searching. Grant it, he had been a half an hour late himself. But still! Who just leaves the person their supposed to met without a word? Coach Levi apparently.

While drowning on about who the single most influential female scientist was. They both had different ladies in mind. He realized how long he was talking to her, and who he was supposed to be meeting.

"Oh damn."

"What's the matter?"

"Ah, I was supposed to met my student," He checked his phone. _Ah, yes._

"About an hour and a half ago. He was late, and it appears so am I."

"Oh, my, oh my oh my. Its all my fault. I should of shut my trap a while ago."

"Not at all. Its the first time in a long time I've enjoyed talking to someone. Expesially someone as beautiful and brilliant as you." She smiled.

"Um, would you maybe, like to do this again sometime?"

"Yes."

Levi replied swiftly, trying not to sound too exited. Exchanging numbers clumsily, with dumb smiles on their older faces. Eren spotted them, or more specifically his small coach. Eren trudged on over. He grabbed the door and swung it open furiously. Just as the tall beauty was leaving, she waved to Levi and excused herself. _Who the fuck? And why does she look familiar?_

"You're late Jeager."

" _I'm late?"_

"Yep, now lets move it."

Eren grumbled, _typical._

The rest of the events of the day, in comparison, Levi decided was not as fun. First the brat dragged him to some shitty horror movie about some dumb doll they should have set on fire from scene one. After that he took him around to a record store. And as he learned, Eren wasn't such a fan of Bowie, more of a Clash person. Which in turn sparked an argument, and they left before Levi could get a good peak at the records. Eren, on the brightside bought him a decent meal.

"Like your food coach?"

"Its alright. Decent at best."

Eren sighed.

"Can you just act like your having fun?"

Levi grumbled, he was sort of enjoying his students company. In a, _he's like my son/brother sort of way._

"I am Eren. I am."

Breathing a little from his nostrils he took a bite of his burrito.

"Sorry I can't have long legs and tits."

"You're forgiven."

Eren tried to ignore that comment and rolled his eyes.

After lunch they took one last look around the shops before Eren came up with an idea.

"What about the beach?"

"Thought you had it all planned out Jeager?"

"I did, but a little surprise in your middle aged life won't kill ya."

"Alright, why not?"

That was the true highlight of Levi's time with the lad. They swam a bit, Levi being faster. After Eren learned that, he bet that he could surf better than Levi. Was wrong about that. They rented the boards off of the side shops off the pier, after Eren presented him with the challenge. The challenge not lasting long because Eren fell off the board and Levi got a head start. He tried his hardest to push the board fast enough to catch up. However Levi wasn't giving him any slack. He kept his lead; finally Eren caught a fraction of the way up before falling again. Both Eren and the Coach knew why, he was trying to hard to win and was losing sight of boarding right. After they went on the shore, Levi gave him a small lecture about how he needs to control his temper.

"I know, I know."

"You can't always get what you want."

"But if you try sometimes-"

"Don't quote The Rolling Stones right now."

"Yessir."

"Come on, I'll treat you to diner kid."

Eren beamed at the idea. They settled for a dinner on top of the pier. Wolfing down hamburgers fries, and shakes. Until, Eren declared, that it was time to leave for the surprise.

"What even is it? You better not make a fool of me."

"You'll love it!"


	5. The Party

The apartment complex that Mikasa was approaching was classy and dirty at the same time. A perfect blend of _"I have money"_ and _"but not that much money"._ She chuckled as she pushed her hair behind her ears, a force of habit she never shook from her teenage years. Going up to the building she looked around but couldn't spot Hanji. Mikasa brow naturally uplifted, _she's late._ About to take her phone out and call her, she had a sudden idea. She breathed in deep and went-

"MAAAAARCOOOOOOOOO"

She waited for a reply from the dark city. She waited and waited and then-

"POOOOOOLOOOOOOOO"

"Oh there she is."

Upstairs the boys were playing beer pong. A game Eren was actually winning at.

The odd boss was coming up strutting. Giggling too. She was wearing a long trench coat to cover her skimpy clothes underneath. Something Mikasa did as well. As she approached, Mika shook her head and gave her a smirk.

"Why are you so damn happy?"  
"Me? I'm always happy."  
"Yeah, maybe when you're gutting something."  
"It's actually called _dissection."_  
 _"Oh is it?"_

Mikasa rolled her eyes. As she made her way to the door and up one of the flights of stairs, they made some small talk about what they were gonna do when they get inside.

✨✨✨  
 _"Wow looks like you're loosing old man!"_  
 _"Shut up Eren I_ _invented_ _, this game"_  
✨✨✨

"Well i don't know my usually strip tease and grind and maybe a few things I just kinda wing."

_"YOU'RE GONNA WING THIS!?!?"_

"That's not what I said at all."

 _"_ Sure sounds like it."

"Ok cut the crap."

She stopped just a little ways away from the door they were supposed to go in to greet their awaiting clientele.

"What's going on? Did you kill a senator who got away with rape or something?"

Hanji bursted out laughing at Mikasa's inquiry.

"No I didn't kill any senator. Sure wish I did. But I didn't. Ok?"

"Then what's up? Common boss you can tell me, who do you think you're talking to?"

Hanji looked off at the door and began to walk towards it. Mikasa stood there shaking her head and throwing her arms up.

"Really?" She said, rolling her eyes folding her arms. Behind Hanji she stood waiting for her to take the first knock. A big step for her nervous boss. But Mikasa knew damn well she wasn't gonna knock, it was something Hanji just _had_ to do. She smelled like vanilla, a sweet raw vanilla. Like the beans you can get.

✨✨✨  
 _"So when I beat you does mean that I can be_ _your_ _coach, or?"_  
 _"Do you know what Eren-"_  
✨✨✨

_Mother always used to get fresh vanilla bean for_   
_homemade ice cream._

_Especially early in the summer morning, she went and got them at the local market. She would walk back with a small basket of goodies from the store. Mom always went to the store early in the morning to get the freshest ingredients. To ensure the freshest ice cream. To ensure it wouldn't melt and wither away in the heat._

_Just like that day._   
_That day,_   
_The day it all ended_   
_It all ended_   
_It all ended with a_ **_knock_ ** _._

✨✨✨  
 _"Oh saved by the bell"_  
 _"Who the hell is that? What the hell are you doing Jeager!?"_  
✨✨✨

A knock, Mikasa thought. Holy shit she did it. She knocked. The door opened harshly with a jolt. Standing at the entrance, obstructing the view of inside and forcing it on himself. Stood a boy, not quite a man yet, handsome and towering as he was. He blinked and smiled.

"Oh! You must be the uh, entertainment. Nice to meet you I'm Eren Jeager!"

He offered his firm, cracked hand with a smile.

"Hanji Zoe. I'm the, uh veteran. And this is Mikasa, my finest."

 _His eyes of shimmering emerald green and yet somewhat watery, like a lake almost_. Laid upon Mikasa. Her soft pink lips and bold eyes of silver. Eren could only imagine what _her body was gonna look like._

The awkward gawking at each other was cut short by Levi emerging cussing some profanities about his underling. Mid sentence he stopped and caught eyes with Hanji, mouth hanging slightly ajar.

"Oh this was a mistake..-I"

"What are you doing here?"

"I invited them!"  
Eren said chiming in. Hanji looking just as confused as Mikasa who was looking between Levi and Hanji.

"This is your present! They're strippers."

Levi looked at him for a minute, looking for any hint of a joke on his face. There was no sign of it, just like there was no sign of intelligence.

"This? This is my present? Some girls that shake their asses in skately clad clothing? Eren i never knew you were misogynistic." He said with a smirk. but letting his disdain show.

"Hey I'm not! This was Armins idea! Are you telling me you don't want-!"

"Excuse me if i may," whispered Hanji. The boys turned to look at her.

"I'm not so sure you've heard of my organization before. It teaches girls self defense and sexual freedom. If you would like, you could let us in and i could tell you a bit about it?"

Levi's face softened for a second. Curious he was. The woman he found inside the book store was a sophisticated older woman by day and by night, a stripper? Levi wasn't one for objectifying women, but he was one for letting them do what they wanted with THEIR bodies. And self defense.

"Well, what are you waiting for, please come in." He said with a smile.

And with that the two older birds went inside for tea and chatting while Eren blinked slowly. _Only Levi._ He thought. Turning back around he looked at Mikasa who was just about as lost as he was. He was about to say something when she cut him off and said something herself.

"Listen baby i'm getting paid either way so if you wanna see a show, you can see a show."

Goddamn he was turned on.

"Well i suppose that is why you came."

She grabbed his hand and held it close to her ass, not close enough where she got to touch it. But close enough. Eren's heart thumped while downstairs throbbed. He was trying to hide it, but it was hard. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The way her silky hair fell, the way her lips parted. _Oh boy, her lips._ She must drink lots of water he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh shove into a chair. _Feisty! How sexy._

"You sure are strong!" He blurted, like an idiot.

_I'm strong? Thats what you say? Not about how sexy i am or how excited you are?_

"Oh, um, thank you." She muttered back, a bit caught off guard.

Music began to play from Mikasas tiny speaker she brought. And Mikasa began her strip tease Hanji watched with a knowing eye.

"They're cute."

"Eren's alright." Levi jabbed, pretending Eren could hear.   
Hanji giggled and sipped her tea.

"I hope you don't think different of me."

Levi looked visibly shocked and offended.

"Why would i ever think any different? You're still the smart beautiful woman i saw earlier. Now i just know you're really, _really_ sexy. And empowering!"

Hanji, clearly flattered came back with "You're not so bad yourself."

The older birds began to talk about, ya know older people things. Politics, taxes, the fact that capitalism is destroying every country. The fact that America actually elected Donald Trump and kept his ass in office. Ya know fun party stuff. Eventually getting to how she started the whole company.

"So whats a brilliant woman like you doing in a job like this?"

"Feminist reasons i suppose."

He let out a very small, inquisitive smile.

"Girls are often shamed for being sexually free, and with the rising rate of sex crimes i thought a spin on something thought of as so dirty." She paused in her thought. "I thought that maybe it would empower some girls. Start conversation. And it has. And i'm very proud of what i have."

While they were having their conversation, Eren was in heaven. Mikasa body swayed above his crotch, sometimes her perfect ass would graze his pants and he swore he was gonna loose it right then and there.

 _Keep calm._ He told himself. This is just a thirty minute dance. Nothing more, nothing less. He told himself these words over and over, and yet he just couldn't make himself listen. He wanted more, _needed more._ His lust got mixed in with his frustration and he began to grip the chairs handles; focusing on not busting.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes ma'am!"

He was so cute! "Ma'am", we're the same age. She forced herself to swallow her chuckle, but that didn't stop her from smiling. She whispered dirty things into his ear and continued her work. She was having fun with this one, so she'd decided she'd break one of her rules. Grabbing his rough hands in her soft ones, she took his hands and ran them down her breast and to her thighs. That just about did it for him and he moaned, very loudly. Loud enough For Levi to hear it and laugh.

_Dammit, why would she do that! Not complaining of course. Aren't they not allowed to do that though?_

She dropped his hands harshly and flopped herself over, pushing her things to both sides of his legs. Forcing her, uh, special butterfly if you will, down onto the tent he was sporting. Carefully placing her hands in his hair and combing though, she gave a small but sharp tug making him look her in the eyes.

They were beautiful. Cold, icy mountains formed in those eyes. They reminded him of winter snow days when he was kid. Snow ball fights with Armin, hot chocolate with his mom. His eyes changed from something of lust, to understanding. She watched it in his eyes, the gradual change. Looking back into his she saw fields of green, jungles of wild, she saw the river her and her mother would swim at. And for a moment, she forgot where she was. For a moment, she saw her future. Which was erupted by a loud **BWOOOOOOP BWOOOOOP BWOOOOOP**. Effectively letting them know their time was up.

She snapped out of it and pulled herself off, Eren just looked at her in awe. _She couldn't just go now!_

 _"_ If you two are done being old, it's time to go." She said matter of factly. Taking one last cold glance at Eren who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Thank you so much! Here let me get your money." He said struggling to his feet. _It hurt to walk._

"thank you."

Mikasa enclasped the money in her hand, giving one last look at Eren.

"Ya know." She begun. "You're kinda cute."

Eren's face began to warm up. And with that she walked away. He smiled from ear to ear as she slithered away. Hips swaying from side to side.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Stop gawking Eren, it's disgusting."

"Why don't you shut up and come say that to my face?!"

"Why you little-!"

"Thank you for your time Levi."

"Oh, no the pleasure is all mine." His demenor instantly changed when she talked. _Unbelievable._

The two older birds said their goodbyes and he walked her to the door. All Eren could do was stand there in a trance. When Hanji was well done the hallway, Eren slammed the door shut.

"Don't ever fuckin think about doing that again."

"Sure did look like you were havin fun tho."

"Not as much fun as you." He countered.

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, did you see her?"

Levi didn't say anything as he filled his cup up with scotch. He poured a second one for his underling and handed it to him. Begrudgingly, he took it. Eren couldn't stand the stuff. But just for tonight, he thought he might as well sip it. The young man was in thought about how he would see her again. He only knew her first name. The only way to get to her again was by requesting her. _Its what must be done if i want to see her i guess._ He smiled, and took another sip.

"You gotta creepy little smirk you know that?"

"Why don't you shut your-"

"Oh bring it Eren!"

Thats how the night ended, with the two of them bickering. Of course.


	6. Friendship forming

The thought of her lips, her hair, her body, her eyes and what he saw in them plaques Eren every day. It had been a week since last saw her. Last heard her voice. But boy oh boy did he think about her everyday.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

_What the fuck? I'm not expecting anyone. He stayed still and listened further waiting for more noise to come out of the other side._

**_KNOCK KNOCK_ **

_Well that was clearly someone who was not going away._  
He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. he wasn't doing anything and they weren't interrupting anything besides his contemplating thoughts of jacking off.

"What is it? or...who is it?"

"Delivery!"

 _Oh you have got to be shitting me._  
He pulled open the door to see Connie, his usual delivery boy in his ugly tan shorts and socks half way up his calf. Wether it be to his dismay or pure confusion. He wasn't wearing his uniform and was just here to disturb him.

"Connie. Why are you?"

"Be quiet Eren, you hear that?"

The boy who held entire lakes in his eyes closed them, pushing his pointer and thumb together on his nose. "No i do not-"

"It's the sound of us becoming best friends." He was cheesy, and quiet frankly pushy. But the big toothy smile pushing his way onto his features was hard to despise. He often came over and lingered longer than need be, talking about various things. Sometimes he'd be trying to avoid the cute delivery girl, he was totally crushing on her but would not admit it. Something that everyone saw, except those two.

"Ok, i'll bite. What's your, what's your uh, plan?" Eren asked cautiously.

He grinned once again. That was all he needed! A little bit of leniency so he could get in edgewise. Connie didn't have many friends. Sure, he knew a lot of people. Those people were people he'd deliver to, they weren't his real friends. His hand went into his pocket dug around, before breaking the light and being forced in front of Eren. His eyes had moved along with Connies erratic motions. He eyed the green bag in front of him before promptly asking.

"Do you know who i am?"

The question stunned Connie. _What does that even mean? "_ Umm, Eren Jeager?"

"Yes exactly. Ok, now, you know who i am. Do you honestly think i can smoke that shit and get away with it?" Eren had smoked weed before. Often actually. He wouldn't label himself a pot head, just a casual user.

"I- I um, not sure i follow."

Eren breathed in deep before he took his palms and pushed in his temples. A quiet dramatic display.   
"I get piss tested dude! Levi will kill me!"

You could see the realization dawn upon him. Before that cunning smile re appeared.

"Don't worry about that! Got that covered man."

Eren raised an eyebrow. _How do you take the weed out of piss?_

"How do you take the weed out of piss?"

"Oh my god you don't! You just get someone to take it for you. You've never done that?"

"No i just- i just don't do drugs anymore. It's a lot simpler than making some dude piss in a cup for me."

"Anymore?" His face was replaced from that cheesy grin to a smicker. "What does that mean?"

"Oh my god dude just get inside! You look suspicious as fuck."

"YES!" He knew he only got in cause of his pushy demeanor. And that he had a bag of drugs on him. Details, details.

When Connie stepped inside he was pleasantly surprised by the sheer amount of cleanliness. The only source of dirtiness was in the corner where a punching bag hung from the roof. On the kitchen countertops, magazines spread all over about boxing, to MMA, to Karate. If you looked beyond the magazines you could see his counter tops were made of granite. Connie made his way over to the giant window and balcony that hung over this side of town.

"Damn man it's fuckin nice in here! Wouldn't expect you to be so clean tho."

"It's not really my choice. My uh, coach or um whatever, comes by for home visits and never shuts up about how i'm a slob."

A soft giggle came out of Connie, he wasn't facing Eren but the window.

"It must be nice to have someone care about you."

"Yeah he's, he's like a...dad i guess. I've never had uh, had one."

The sudden exposure of his soft side made Connie turn around with a soft smile. "Yeah my dad, he wasn't around for too long. He passed."

"I am so sorry to-"

"Well doesn't matter now! We're getting high."

_Oh we're still on that? He's just gonna, snap back to normal like that? Were we not just having a moment?_

"Uh, ok. Right."

Connie put his hand on the back of the couch, pushed off and flipped onto the couch like he was a ninja. After his small display he pulled out the green bag and some papers. He began his handy work while Eren went to the kitchen to go get water and snacks. This not being Erens first rodeo.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out!"

Eren pushes his eyes to the back of his skull with a deep sigh. He looked around at the snacks he could bring out. Most of his snacks where healthy ones. He decided he'd settle for some cliff bars and pirate booty. Something sweet something, cheesy?   
He picked up the bag and chucked it full force at the unsuspecting Connie. He swiftly picked up the two cliff bars and launched them into attack. The pirate booty back struck him in the back of the head. He turned, surprised and before he could open his mouth the two bars hit him in the face. He screwed his eyes shut and gave him a little smirk before opening his eyes and casting them downwards.

"Ah sick! I love pirate booty."

Eren rolled his eyes again. _Does nothing phase this guy?_ Eren then went to go for the two glasses of water before shuffling to the couch. He knocked Connie's head a little with the glass before setting it in front of him. Once he placed it down he settled in across from the man that was currently rolling a joint in his living room.

"You want greens?" The way he said greens he pushed his mouth into another smicker.

"Alright." Taking the joint into his hand Eren licked his lips cautiously before putting it to his mouth. He was swiftly met with a lighter to his face. He sucked in as the flame met the end of the joint and kindled it. The burn was intense, and that old familiar dirty taste stung his tastebuds; creeping its way to the back of his throat. He had taken in a big lot of it before his throat begged him to let it out causing him to go into a coughing fit.

"Haha! Not bad! That was a good hit my man." He reaches his hand out to be passed his joint. Before he himself indulged in the psychoactive drug.

"So like," he exhaled. "What do you think about aliens?"

" _Aliens?"_ He tried very hard to push down the giggle forming. His brain began to pulsate, and his heart pace picked up.

"Yeah man, you ever think about that shit?" He handed the joint to an already glazed Eren.

The ocean eyed boys eyes shot wide open as he stared at the long rolled up paper. He was getting so very intoxicated and now the boy wanted him to get more. "I don't, yeah I do. But like, not too much." Eren stubbles out. He wrapped his two fingers around the joint. His mouth has already begun to dry, but his lips tapped the papers edge before he gave in another inhale.

His eyes were glossy, and his eyes began to get more and more red the longer the smoke stayed in his lungs. He widened his eyes before once again coughing it all out. All his new, coconut head friend could do was laugh and fall back on the couch. The feeling of the joint hitting him slightly.

"Aw man you should see your face right now!" He kept cackling on the couch while Eren glared, eyes beginning to droop. He moved his jaw to say something but his mouth was dry, and he didn't have any words to say.

_"Holy shit."_

"Drink some water, doofus."

Without much thought he dove for the water, sloppily slurping it down like it was the only thing that was gonna keep him alive. Once he slammed it all down, he moved his eyes to the chips.

"Give it to me."

"Oh you mean these?"

Eren glared at him. "I'll kick your ass."

"Gotta stand up first." He smirked dangling the bag above him.

Eren sprang up to get it, but unfortunately for him his head was pounding and blood was rushing through his veins. He promptly, fell over. Making Connie laugh even more before he himself fell back onto the couch. Connies face was completely flushed, and tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes. He held onto the bag and his stomach. Eren struggled to pull himself up, he stared at Connie before crawling to him. In response Connie jumped off the back of the couch and fell to the ground, laughing far too hard to realize he was in pain. Eren rolled over on the couch lookin up at the ceiling, the whole world was spinning. He laid there for a minute, just breathing, before he burst into laughter. He laughed so hard he couldn't breathe, he felt his abs constrict from how hard he was laughing. Connie came over to him, giving him a droopy inquisitive stare.

"Give me my chips man."

"Sure." He then dropped the bag onto his face, and Eren lazily removed it and opened it. He popped a few in his mouth before holding it above him for Connie to participate in.

"So now what?"

"Now, you snack and follow me."

"It's dangerous to follow strangers."

"Isn't it dangerous to let them into your house?" That made Eren giggling and rub his face.

"Yeah but-" He was interrupted by his phone buzzing. He widened his eyes and adjusted to his cellphone. When he read who was calling his eyes got even bigger.

 **Best Bowl Cut** 🥴 **is calling..**

_I forgot I was supposed to be with Armin today._

"Ok, so don't be mad.."


End file.
